Quiero quedarme más veces solo en casa
by Glow 241O
Summary: Shikamaru se queda sólo en casa porque Yoshino Nara, la matriarca del clan decide que esa tarde será "Tarde de chicas" con la madre de Chouji. Nuestro adorable vago de turno tendrá un sueño que le hará hacer algo que... Nunca hubiera imaginado pero, al parecer le gustaría quedarse más veces solo en casa. [¡Capítulo Dos, ShikaTema!]
1. Cuando me quedé solo en casa

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

**Nota de la autora: **_Nunca pensé en hacer una cosa así, pero es como que me vino y mis dedos tenían que escribir y bueno... Salió ésto. xD ¡Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo... e imaginarlo!_

**Advertencia:**_ Si eres un chico hetero, quizás no te guste lo que vas a leer._

* * *

**Quiero quedarme más veces solo en casa.**

**Pov General.**

Yoshino Nara, la matriarca del clan Nara estaba por abandonar la casa para ir a una "tarde de chicas" con la madre de Chouji.

—Que no se te ocurra hacer el vago y haz el favor de recoger un poco la casa, que siempre tengo que estar yo en todo.— Comenta algo molesta por ver a su hijo tirado en el suelo durmiendo.

Shikamaru simplemente asiente y hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya. —Diviértete mamá.— Pero es demasiado tarde, Yoshino Nara ya ha cerrado la puerta.

Perezoso, el Shinobi se incorpora sentándose, cruzando sus piernas y mirando a su alrededor. —"¿Qué quiere que recoja"— Piensa para sí mientras echa una ojeada a toda la sala de estar. Suspira y se pone de pie, quizás la habitación está desordenada, o la cocina está sin recoger. Con pies de plomo y pasos perezosos el Nara echa una ojeada a la cocina, y puede divisar algunos platos que quedan de la comida sin lavar, así que se dispone a ello.

Bosteza y estira su cuerpo. Saca el jabón del pequeño armario bajo el fregadero y pone un poco en la esponja, la aprieta y sale bastante espuma, más de la que hubiera esperado. Se queda embelesado mirándola, tan típico de él; mas niega con la cabeza intentando despejarse y se propone acabar cuanto antes para poder descansar de nuevo, así que coge uno de los platos y lo enjabona bien, coge otro y hace lo mismo; igual con los cubiertos y los vasos y cuando los tiene todos bien enjabonados abre el grifo y el agua comienza a correr.

Al cabo de unos minutos ha lavado, secado y guardado todo en sus respectivos lugares. Se estira de nuevo pensando que estaba haciendo tareas de mujeres, pero al no estar su madre, qué menos que ayudarla un poco, merece un descanso. Va a su cuarto y lo ve todo recogido, así que supone que no hay mucho más que hacer.

**Pov Shikamaru.**

Diablos, estoy cansado de no hacer nada, éste periodo de paz es fantástico pero, no sé. Siempre he querido tener una vida tranquila y ahora que la tengo no sé qué hacer.

Sintiéndome algo incómodo por estar de pie mirando a la nada enfrente de la cocina, me dispongo a irme a mi cuarto a echarme un rato aunque fuera en el suelo, pero sinceramente la cama se veía bastante apetecible. Me tiré en ella boca abajo y rodé sobre mí mismo para quedar boca arriba, mirando el techo. Sería mejor mirar las nubes pero, soy demasiado perezoso como para moverme. Río para mis adentros fastidiado de estar solo en casa, sin nadie que me diera aunque fuera un poco de conversación. Se me antoja un cigarro, pero no me apetece nada moverme; estoy muy a gusto aquí en mi cama.

Al cerrar los ojos me vienen a la mente cosas que habían pasado en éstos últimos días. Los Yamanaka habían inventado un nuevo sistema de regado, por lo que Temari había venido aquí para hablar con Kakashi y así poder también implantarlo en Suna, ya que debido al clima, mucha agua no habría.

Temari... Esa mujer tan problemática estaba aquí de nuevo, seguramente ahora estará en la habitación de su hotel descansando. Giro mi cabeza y abro un ojo para divisar el reloj de mi mesa de noche. Las ocho de la tarde, una buena hora para... Nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Temari? Vuelvo a colocarme en mi posición anterior, ahora con mis brazos detrás de mi nuca, apoyados en la almohada. Suspiro y cierro los ojos intentando dormir, pero sin venir a cuento la imagen de esa problemática mujer se me viene a la mente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes parar de pensar por un momento y dejarme dormir? ¡Urhg! Abro los ojos y doy media vuelta, quedándome enfrente de la pared, notando el vacío de mi cama.

¿Algún día tendré una cama de matrimonio? Me imagino a mí con una casa para mí solo, quizás con mi mujer y algún hijo, el clan Nara debe continuar. Sonrío cuando me imagino un pequeño yo merodeando por ahí pero se me borra la sonrisa al pensar en Temari como mi "esposa". Me sonrojo fuertemente sin darme cuenta sobre las tonterías que estoy pensando.

Vuelvo a ponerme boca arriba, mirando al techo y me doy palmadas en las mejillas para despejarme.

—Temari, há. Esa mujer jamás podría ser mi mujer.— Río para mí mismo de nuevo, me noto nervioso ¿Qué sucede? Si estoy solo en casa, no tengo porqué hablar conmigo mismo de éstas gilipolleces.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que Morfeo me acune en sus brazos.

_—Shi-shikamaru no deberías hacer eso ahora, estoy hablando por teléfono.— La voz femenina de una mujer me suplica que no hiciera algo, pero yo siento la necesidad de continuar._

_Miro lo que tengo enfrente de mí. ¿Dos piernas? Afino mejor la vista y la veo tumbada encima de una mesa de madera, al parecer una mesa de cocina; teléfono en su diestra y su zurda sujeta fuertemente mi brazo derecho. Mis manos agarran sus piernas levantadas, reposadas en mis hombros y al fijarme mejor veo que no lleva ropa interior, lo cual me produce un increíble deseo de entrar dentro de ella y sin dudar lo hago, arrancándole un ahogado gemido. Suelta mi brazo y se tapa la boca intentando aparentar normal hablando por teléfono con alguien. Aún no descifro su rostro, pues es como una sombra, pero quizás... _

_Poco a poco comienzo a ver una forma concreta. La piel es bronceada, morena pero no demasiado. Su cabello es rubio y corto. El vaivén de mi penetración hace que suelte el teléfono y se centre en mí, pidiéndome que continúe más fuerte, hago caso a su petición mientras intento descifrar del todo su rostro. Comienzo a ver mejor su cabello, el cual cae por sus hombros desarreglado por el sudor; sus ojos comienzan a delinearse y se transforman en unos algo rasgados color aguamarina, su cara se me hace visible y me sorprendo. Cierro los ojos dos segundos y vuelvo a abrirlos. _

_Ahora tengo una visión completa de la mujer a la que estoy haciéndole el amor. Sus cejas arqueadas por el placer y la súplica hacen que mi cuerpo no quiera detenerse y continúo con el vaivén, noto como una oleada de placer se apodera de mí al notar sus manos rozar mis mejillas, se acerca a mí con el fin de decirme algo._

_—Shikamaru... Si sigues harás que me corra.— Mi respiración se entrecorta y noto como el orgasmo está cerca, aprieto mis manos fuertemente en sus muslos y me dejo llevar por ella._

_—Temari...—_

Abro mis ojos perezosamente, sin embargo noto como mi cuerpo está sudoroso y mi corazón va a mil por hora. Me quedo parado por unos segundos recordando qué narices acaba de pasar.

—¿Un sueño?— Susurro para mis adentros, sorprendido y sonrojado por lo que mi mente había creado.

Trago saliva duramente y algo avergonzado miro como una abultada erección sobresale de mi pantalón. —"Qué problemático..."— Pienso aún más avergonzado. Me incorporo e intento dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado, después de todo era un estúpido sueño pero... Tenerla así de cerca y de esa manera, recordar el contacto de su piel y forma en la que decía mi nombre hacen que vuelva a tumbarme en la cama, con la mano posada sobre mi intimidad.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer ésto, Shikamaru?— Sonrojado trago saliva y cierro los ojos, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer algo así pero, ese sueño ha sido demasiado real para mí y al fin de cuentas soy humano y todos los humanos tienen necesidades...

Cojo aire y bajo a medias mi pantalón, quedándome en bóxers en medio de mi cama, en mi vacía casa. Suspiro y comienzo a bajar el bóxer oscuro que cubre mi intimidad, la cual está bastante "contenta". Me quedo mirándola unos segundos y comienzo a rozarla con las yemas de mis dedos, cojo aire de nuevo y lo suelto lentamente mientras la agarro con vergüenza, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera; pero no. Sin embargo ésta vez era diferente, el haber soñado con esa mujer había hecho que quisiera hacer ésto, era todo culpa de esa problemática rubia de ojos aguamarina, ella provocaba ésto en mí, pero... A mí me encantaba, y eso era demasiado problemático.

Comienzo a dar un suave masaje que pronto se ve incrementado en un movimiento algo más rápido, pero tampoco demasiado. Recuerdo el sueño; su voz diciendo que parara, pero su cuerpo me pedía que siguiera. ¿Podría ser Temari así de vulnerable? Estaba clarísimo que no, ella no era ese tipo de mujer que se deja hacer por un hombre, pero al menos en sus fantasías más íntimas así es como Temari era.

Recuerdo su boca entreabierta y jadeando mi nombre entre susurros. Incremento un poco más el ritmo del movimiento sobre mi miembro y suspiro placenteramente. Mis ojos cerrados y la oscuridad de la noche facilitan que me imaginación vuele mejor pero, no me gusta recordar sólo lo soñado así que mi mente va un poco más allá. Me incorporo un poco y con mi otra mano agarro la sábana apretándola levemente al imaginarme a esa problemática rubia sentada encima de mis piernas con su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío.

—Dios mío Temari...— Se me escapa entre los dientes. Mi mano se mueve más rápidamente, estaba a punto de llegar pero, bajo el ritmo pues; me gusta ésta sensación, me gusta tener a Temari a mi merced y me gusta que en mis fantasías ella haga lo que yo quiero que haga.

Ahora ella está en la cama conmigo, le toco los pechos y comienzo a lamérselos. Se me para la respiración al pensar en lo que me estoy imaginando pero no puedo evitar seguir. Su reacción es gemir y pedirme más con cara de súplica así que yo cedo a ella y comienzo a besar su boca, ella me corresponde y enreda sus manos entre mi cabello suelto.

Suspiro entrecortadamente y sonrío. Me relamo mi labio inferior, me gusta demasiado ésto. Ahora quiero pensar que Temari está de rodillas enfrente de mí, mientras yo estoy sentado en la cama. Sus manos rozan mi erección y la punta de su lengua pasa por ésta. Me estremezco y me es imposible ahora disminuir el ritmo, estoy a punto de llegar, sólo quiero pensar en eso un poco más...

Sus labios rodean mi miembro, mentiéndolo por completo en su boca mientras sus ojos aguamarina me miran, dilatados por la excitación que también ella está sintiendo.

—Maldita mujer...— Susurro entre jadeos. Mi respiración cada vez es menos acompasada y más descontrolada. Noto su boca húmeda, sus ojos mirándome y sus manos acariciándome el torso.

—¡T-temari!— Hago un gruñido ahogado mordiendo la sábana que anteriormente estaba apretando. Noto un líquido caer por mi diestra y abro un ojo para poder confirmar que evidentemente me he corrido.

Suspiro agotado y pongo mi brazo zurdo en mi frente tapándome la cara avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. Río sin saber porqué y doy al interruptor de la luz que queda a mi derecha. Me incorporo y aún con mi erección ya algo más tranquila en mi diestra busco alguna servilleta o algo que pueda servirme para limpiar pero, no encuentro nada.

—Da igual, de todas maneras será mejor que me tome una ducha.— Perezoso me levanto con los pantalones a medio bajar. —Cualquiera que me viera...— Río para mí mientras me encamino al cuarto de baño.

—Le diré a mi madre que quede más con la madre de Chouji, ésto ha sido demasiado entretenido como para no repetirlo.— Digo a la nada, abriendo el grifo de la ducha. —De todas maneras, Temari nunca va a ceder ni a mí, ni a ningún hombre.— El agua caliente cae por mi cuerpo, haciéndome pensar en todo y en nada. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a imaginármela pero esta vez no hay nada sexual, sólo su sonrisa.

* * *

_Aaaay Shikamaru ¿Que no caerá ante ti? ¿Y quién no caería ante ti? Por Dios, con esa cara, esos ojos, ese cueeeerrrrpo de Dios Olímpico. Lo siento, tengo una debilidad tremenda por éste muchacho._

_Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que me pareció muy, muy sensual el hacer que Shikamaru pensara en Temari de ésta manera, así que si es un poco diferente a nuestro Shikamaru habitual es porque... No sé, quería que fuera así. xD_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Estaré encantada de recibir comentarios y críticas. _

_¡Un saludo y besitos de chocolate con leche! El chocolate negro no me gusta. xD_


	2. Vaya momento, mujer problemática

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

**Nota de la autora:** _Pues, como algunas personitas me han pedido (y lo agradezco enormemente) que continúe la historia un poquito más ¡Eso he decidido! Aquí tenéis la segunda parte donde nuestro vago preferido se verá en una situación comprometedora... ¡Disfrutad leyendo!_

* * *

**Quiero quedarme más veces solo en casa. II**

**Vaya momento, mujer problemática.**

**Pov Shikamaru.**

El sonido de la lluvia me despierta. Abro perezosamente mi ojo izquierdo para toparme con un mar de nubes grises, vuelvo a cerrarlo y bostezo estirándome en toda la cama, qué tranquilidad.

Me gustan los días de lluvia, es sinónimo de quedarse en casa para hacer nada, tranquilamente, sin problemas. El periodo de paz me estaba viniendo muy bien, unos días de descanso no vendrían mal a cualquier hombre que se precie y al menos hoy estaría mi madre para darme conversación. De pronto, recuerdo lo que hice el día anterior al estar mi madre fuera de casa y un extraño calor se apodera de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornen de un rosa pastel. Suspiro con pesadez intentando disipar esas imágenes de mi cabeza y abro los ojos.

—¡Shikamaru! Baja, tengo que decirte unas cosas.— Escucho a mi madre llamarme, supongo que quiere darme algún tipo de quehacer ya que hoy no podrá quedar con la madre de Chouji.

Bajo las escaleras con poca gana rascándome la nuca y diviso a mi madre con una cesta de mimbre encima de la mesa de la sala de estar.

—¿Qué es eso?— Pregunto acercándome más, sintiendo un agradable olor a galletas atravesar mis fosas nasales.

—Me voy a casa de los Akimichi un rato.— Sonriente, mi madre me da un beso en la mejilla y le correspondo con un abrazo.

—¿Por qué te vas? Está lloviendo.— Deshago el abrazo y la sigo hasta la entrada, ella coge un paraguas y antes de abrir la puerta se gira.

—¿Quieres venir? Aunque tu amiguito Chouji no está, pero puedes pasar la tarde con su madre y conmigo.— Ríe ante su comentario, pues antes de que acabara la frase yo estoy dándole la espalda yendo al salón.

—Que te diviertas.— Con la mano levantada la despido de espaldas, escuchando tras de mí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Suspiro y me siento en el sofá para ver la televisión un rato pero nada me entretiene. Pasan más de tres cuartos de hora y estoy aburrido sin hacer nada; entonces los pensamientos de lo que hice la otra tarde se apoderan de mi mente otra vez. —"¿Qué me pasa?"— Chasqueo mi lengua y me levanto para dirigirme al baño.

Me miro en el espejo, tengo el cabello suelto y cara de no haber dormido en tres días, me río de mí mismo y abro el grifo del agua dejándola caer. Cierro los ojos y llevo las manos hacia el chorro notándola tibia pasar entre mis dedos; ahueco las manos para que el agua se quede entre ellas y me la llevo a la cara, refrescándome un poco. Me doy varias palmadas en las mejillas y cierro el grifo del agua. Mirándome en el espejo, tomo una toalla y me seco la cara desganado.

—"Esos pensamientos no dejan de cruzarse por mi mente."— Por más que intente distraerme, no puedo.

Voy hacia mi habitación y me siento en la cama con el rostro entre las manos, aspiro aire y ladeo mi cabeza para mirar el reloj. Las doce y media de la mañana. Subo un poco más la cabeza para alcanzar a ver la ventana y veo cómo las nubes grises se han tornado de un agradable color blanco, sonrío y me acomodo en la cama para poder verlas mejor.

Las nubes me hacen sentir bien, hacen que sienta paz. Las veo pasar con formas extrañas debido a su densidad después de la tormenta. Me tumbo por completo en mi cama dejando que los rayos del sol que logran salir a través de las nubes adornen mi cuerpo y sienta un agradable calor que me haga querer dormirme de nuevo. Pero siento un extraño miedo a cerrar los ojos e imaginármela como el día anterior lo hice.

Me levanto con el corazón algo nervioso. —"¿Por qué no puedo simplemente tumbarme y dormir?"— Trago saliva y a mi pesar, vuelvo a tumbarme dejando que mi imaginación volara de nuevo. De todas maneras, si eso era lo que mi mente quería ¿Por qué iba a negárselo? Fantasear no era malo, era cosa de humanos... Y más humano que yo no había nadie.

Se me viene a la mente su rostro, con esos increíbles ojos aguamarina mirándome. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y en su boca se curva una tímida sonrisa. Su mirada es nerviosa, me mira y mira al suelo durante varias veces. Torno mi vista hacia su cabello, suelto y bien arreglado, me encanta verla con el pelo suelo, creo que es uno de los placeres más grandes para mi deleite visual. Bajo mi mirada y la encuentro con su vestido negro y largo, con esa pequeña raja al costado de la falda que me hace fantasear más aún.

Respiro hondo y noto como lentamente mi cuerpo va reaccionando ante las cosas que mi mente está imaginando. —"Estúpida mujer..."— Pienso para mí, abriendo los ojos.

—¡No puedes hacer ésto!— Me froto la cara varias veces, queriendo que esos pensamientos se fueran, de verdad lo quería.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Temari jamás iba a fijarse en alguien tan vago como yo, si me llamaba bebé llorón era porque así es como me ve, como un bebé tres años menor que ella. Gruño enfadado. Si supiera las cosas que éste bebé podría ofrecerle.

Con los ojos aún tapados por mis manos, comienzo a imaginármela de nuevo como lo hice el otro día. Su cuerpo encima de mí, con esa raja en su vestido dejándome ver la belleza de su pierna con un tono bronceado delicadamente por el sol. Instintivamente, mi mano baja por mi pecho parándose en el borde del pantalón. —"No Shikamaru..."— Pero ¿Por qué no? Estaba solo en casa y no tenía nada que hacer; si mi cuerpo me pedía eso, porqué no dárselo.

Abrí mi ojo izquierdo con timidez, como si alguien pudiera verme y al meterme la mano dentro del pantalón escucho unos golpes en mi ventana.

—¿Qué cojones?— Del susto caigo de la cama, y mirando hacia el lugar de donde los golpes provinieron me encuentro con la imagen de la Kunoichi que iba a ser fruto de mis más pervertidos pensamientos.

La caída junto con mi cara de idiota hacen que esa estúpida mujer se ría.

—Déjame entrar, anda.— Su sonrisa enseñando todos sus perfectos dientes hacen que el corazón se me pare y no pueda reaccionar. —¿No me oyes? ¡Bebé llorón!— Vuelve a dar golpes al cristal, ésta vez más fuertes.

Me levanto rápidamente y abro la ventana de mi habitación, dejándola entrar. —"Madre mía, qué momento mujer... ¡Qué momento!"— Pienso con el corazón en la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí y entrando por la ventana?— Pregunto intentando que no se me notara el nerviosismo, pero sé que no es tonta.

—Pues, vengo a ver a la dulce princesa que no quiere salir del castillo.— Ríe y me mira con ese orgullo que sólo ella tiene. Chasqueo mi lengua frustrado y me siento en la cama. —En realidad he venido porque me he topado con tu madre y me ha dicho que estabas solo en casa, así que bueno...— Se sienta a mi lado en la cama y yo siento que me voy a desmayar. —He pensado que podría venir a hacerte una visita, vago.— La miro nervioso y con un rubor innegable en mis mejillas.

Suspiro y me encojo de hombros. Hundo mi cabeza en mis manos de nuevo, aparentando que estoy recién levantado o algo, pero simplemente intento ocultar mi vergüenza, con la esperanza de que los latidos de mi corazón no sean tan sonoros como los estoy escuchando yo.

—Oye... ¿Qué hacías tumbado en la cama?— Me pregunta con naturalidad.

Mis ojos se abren como platos y la miro horrorizado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Pregunto bajando mis manos a mis rodillas y mirándola con más horror aún. —"Lo sabe, lo sabe."— Siento el corazón salir de mi pecho.

—B-bueno... ¿Estabas durmiendo aún?— Me pregunta con un dedo en su mentón, mirándome confusa. —Si es la una de la tarde, deberías estar comiendo.— Añade mirándome con saña, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo sospecha, estoy seguro.

Trago saliva duramente y carraspeo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Emh, estaba durmiendo. Ya sabes que soy un vago por naturaleza.— Río rascándome la nuca, ella me mirada extrañada. —"Eso no ha sonado a mí para nada, la he cagado."— Se acerca a mí, poniendo su mano diestra en mi frente. Está peligrosamente cerca, peligrosamente cerca para mis hormonas.

—¿Estás enfermo? Te noto algo caliente.— Su mirada se cruza con la mía cuando por fin me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos y me quedo embobado en sus obres aguamarina hasta que ella me da un toque en el hombro haciéndome volver en mí. —¿Qué te pasa, Nara?— Su ceño fruncido me hace ver que está claro que no voy a poder librarme con un simple "Nada".

—Tengo hambre, será eso.— Me levanto de la cama y me encamino a la puerta.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a por unos dangos?— Me propone amistosamente, pero lo único que quiero es que se vaya, no es bueno para mi corazón estar tan cerca de ella.

—N-no... Mi madre habrá dejado comida aquí.— La miro intentando hacerle ver que quiero que se vaya. Me mira como retándome y se acerca a mí peligrosamente, acorralándome contra la puerta de mi habitación.

La miro a los ojos con la misma mirada desafiante con la que ella me aborda.

—Nara...— Susurra, pues no hace falta hablar alto, estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos.

—Temari...— Le respondo con el mismo tono de voz, notando como mi corazón se desbocaba y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que la tirara a la cama.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que viniera?— Su insinuante voz me hace sonreír. ¿Cómo dudar de una mujer como ella? No es tonta.

—¿Qué has visto?— Pregunto desafiándola, encarándola aún más con mi mirada, haciendo que ella vaya perdiendo por segundos.

No dice nada. Inhala aire y lo deja salir con lentitud, haciendo que me pierda en su aroma a arena y sol.

—Responda, señorita Temari— Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y ella al contrario que yo; posa sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, teniendo que auparse un poco sobre sus tobillos para llegar.

Podría salir electricidad de nuestras miradas si se pudiera. Sonrío cuando su mirada baja por un milisengundo hacia mi boca y sin pensarlo un maldito segundo más, sello mis labios con los suyos.

Sus manos apoyadas en la pared, bajan hasta mi cuello. Las noto temblorosas y las agarro con las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos, ella se deja hacer. Una de mis manos pasa descaradamente a su cintura pegándola a mí, sintiendo como un jadeo se escapa de sus cuerdas vocales. Entreabro mi ojo izquierdo para poder divisar la imagen más increíble que jamás podría haber pedido que se cumpliera. Tiene los ojos cerrados, disfrutando al igual que yo del contacto de nuestros labios. Me lleno de valor y pido permiso con mi lengua para explorar su boca; increíblemente acepta y me sorprendo tanto que no sé qué hacer para continuar. Ella lame mi lengua con la suya y el calor comienza a apoderarse de mi bajo vientre. Necesito respirar, el oxígeno que mis pulmones estaban almacenando está llegando a su fin, pero no quiero parar.

Tomo sus mejillas con mis manos y ladeo su cabeza, escuchando su respiración agitada; señal de que ella también necesitaba un segundo para respirar, pero no quiero dar tregua. Mi lengua se arrastra por su cuello parándose en la mitad de éste. Lo beso dulcemente, ella pasa sus manos por mi pecho, acariciándolo bajo la malla que llevo puesta. Después de haber dejado una marca en su cuello, mi lengua recorre desde ese punto hacia su boca para, de nuevo, volver a entrelazar nuestras lenguas en un baile por saber quién da más.

—Shika...— Susurra en mi boca, lo que me hace perder tanto el control que termino empujándola algo brusco hasta caer los dos en la cama.

Ella hace un quejido y sostengo su cabeza en mi mano izquierda, la levanto un poco y vuelvo a besarla mientras intento acomodarme entre sus piernas. Sonrío para mí ¿Quién iba a pensar que la problemática mujer de la arena iba a estar debajo de mí gimiendo mi nombre? Dejo caer suavemente su cabeza en la cama de nuevo y paso mis manos por sus hombros, bajando tranquilamente las mangas de su vestido, ella no me detiene, al contrario; me ayuda a despojarse de las mangas, quedando su parte superior únicamente cubierta por su sujetador.

Me quedo mirándola sonrojado por un instante, sin querer fijar la vista en sus pechos ahora desnudos, pues así lo quiso ella quitándose el sujetador mientras continuaba besándola. ¿Qué se supone que sigue ahora? Trago saliva y disimuladamente bajo la mirada hacia ellos, inspiro todo el aire que puedo y vuelvo a mirarla, soltando el aire lentamente. Ella me sonríe y ladea la cabeza, esperando.

Me hundo en su cuello y voy dando delicados besos hasta llegar a su escote, donde me paro e inspiro de nuevo notando como el olor a arena se apodera de mí. Mi lengua sale en busca de su pezón derecho y noto su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto. Una de mis manos agarra fuertemente el pecho para mi propio mejor deleite mientras la otra masajea el otro delicadamente.

Escucho sus gemidos tratando de ser ahogados entre sus manos, la mano que sostenía el pecho con el que no estaba ocupado, sube hacia su rostro y tomo una de sus manos entrelazándola con la mía. Cierro los ojos y paso al otro pecho, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y haciendo que su piel se erice ante el contacto con mi lengua. Sonrío y me separo de ella, desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón ante su atenta mirada. Respiro hondo y la miro. Ella me sonríe pícaramente y no necesito nada más.

Separo sus piernas alzando la falda de su vestido, arrugándolo en la parte de su abdomen, pues no se lo había quitado, simplemente apartado de las zonas que necesitaba ver. Me muerdo el labio al ver la ropa íntima que usa y casi se me escapa una carcajada.

—¿Un conejito? ¿En serio?— Ella se sonroja bruscamente y se sienta tapándose la ropa interior. Yo río y le tomo las manos apartándolas. —Da igual.— La tumbo de nuevo en la cama y me posiciono entre sus piernas, bajando lentamente su ropa íntima. —Si no las vas a necesitar ahora.— Ella hace un gemido ante mis palabras y noto su piel erizarse bajo la mía.

Me separo de ella unos centímetros para poder sacar lo que hace rato me está pidiendo a gritos que le preste atención, bajo mi pantalón. Ella suspira al mirarlo y acto seguido nos quedamos mirándonos mientras vuelvo a acercarme a ella, besándole el cuello. Ella entrelaza sus manos en mi cuello, apretándome fuertemente, esperando lo que viene.

—E-espera...— En contra de mi voluntad me separo de ella y la miro.

—¿Qué pasa?— Su respiración entrecortada me hace querer desmayarme de lo increíblemente sexy que está pero, necesito cumplir mi fantasía del todo.

Paso mis manos por su cabello y quito una a una las cuatro coletas que lo recogían. Ella se sonroja y me mira con una sonrisa que me derrite el corazón. Beso su frente y vuelvo a acomodarme.

—Ahora sí...— Digo con una vez inesperablemente ronca al notar su intimidad rozar la mía.

—Shika...— Muerde mi lóbulo y pasa su lengua por mi cuello.

Lentamente me adentro en ella, arrancándole quejidos y jadeos. Mi respiración se corta por un segundo y gruño al notar lo mojada que está. Hundo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, besándolo. La abrazo por el cuello y ella me abraza a mí por la espalda, clavando sus uñas en ésta cuando muevo mi cadera entrando un poco más.

—M-más...— Me separo un poco de su cuello para poder mirarla a la cara, sus ojos aguamarina están cerrados y aprovecho para besarla de nuevo, entrelazando su lengua con la mía, intentando que el dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo se disipara con todo el placer que pudiera brindarle.

Noto su himen desgarrándose al paso de mi erección y un quejido sale de su boca, haciendo que apriete los dientes y abra los ojos con sorpresa. Beso su mejilla y agarro sus caderas con fuerza, me inclino para lamer su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Vamos mujer ¿No eras fuerte?— Río y ella clava aún más sus uñas en mi espalda.

Me muevo lentamente dentro de ella, no saliendo del todo y volviendo a entrar algo más brusco, arrancándole un gemido bastante más sonoro. Sonrío ocultando mi rostro entre su cabello. Vuelvo a hacerlo; salgo lentamente y vuelvo a entrar más fuerte aún. Su respiración se agita y su pecho roza el mío debido a ello.

—S-soy fuerte, idiota, bebé llorón, vago.— Me separo de su cuello y la miro con superioridad.

—Mírate.— Vuelvo a embestirla, haciendo que sus pechos reboten a causa de ello. —Debajo de un crío tres años menor que tú.— Vuelvo a salir de ella y vuelvo a meterme, dos veces más. Ella no dice nada coherente, simplemente se sonroja y me aparta la mirada.

—Estúpido...— Dice posando sus manos en mis hombros. Sonríe y levanta sus piernas para posarlas encima de mis hombros, haciendo que pueda así entrar más profundamente en su interior. —Cállate y foll...— Antes que termine la frase, la beso con tanta pasión que me sorprendo hasta yo, esa mujer saca mi instinto más animal.

La rapidez y la brusquedad con la que le hago el amor aumenta conforme el clímax va acercándose. Sus paredes aprietan mi miembro tan deliciosamente que hacen que quiera correrme, y aunque me gustaría aguantar más y estar así todo el maldito día, el orgasmo de ella se hace inminente. Sus gemidos llenan toda la habitación juntados con mis gruñidos casi inaudibles, prefiero escucharla a ella gemir debajo de mí.

—¡Sí, joder!— Sus uñas se clavan entre mi cabello y su espalda se arquea haciéndome saber que acaba de llegar al orgasmo. —Shikamaru...— Susurra entre dientes, dejándose caer en la cama.

—Un poco más...— Susurro más para mí que para los dos. —Estás muy mojada.— Sus paredes estrechas, resentidas aún por el orgasmo y la humedad de éstas, sumadas al rostro femenino, sudado y sexy debajo de mí hacen que no pueda contenerme más.

Rápidamente salgo de ella, para correrme en cualquier lugar que no fuera su interior. Ella agarra mi miembro y aparta mi mano con brusquedad.

—¿Qué...?— Su boca rodea mi erección y aún no queriendo que hiciera eso, en realidad era tan increíblemente sensual que sin poder aguantarme terminé acabando dentro de su boca. Ella cierra los ojos, yo cierro los ojos y los dos soltamos un gemido cuando termino. Yo por el placer, ella por todo lo que hay ahora mismo en su garganta.

La miro respirando agitadamente y ella me mira sonrojada y sonriendo. Se tumba en la cama y me tumbo con ella. —"¿Qué digo ahora?"— Me pregunto repetidas veces, hasta que ella es quien rompe el silencio.

—¿Ibas a masturbarte antes de que viniera, verdad?— Me pregunta apoyándose en mi pecho.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, ella ríe y me mira con cara de suficiencia, sabe que tiene razón. Yo río con ella y le beso la frente.

—¿Te creerías si te dijera que sólo me picaba?— Pregunto sonriendo de lado, guiándole un ojo.

—No.— Los dos reímos y ella me besa la mejilla. —Ahora cada vez que quieras desfogarte, no lo hagas solo.— Me susurra al oído, haciendo que mi piel se erice y me recorra un escalofrío.

—No lo haré.— Acaricio su cabello y cierro los ojos.

—Me vestiré y haré algo de comer ¿Vale?— Se levanta pero la amarro de la cadera. —Vamos ¿Eres tan vago que ni quieres comer?— Mis tripas rugen antes de que mi boca pudiera replicar cualquier cosa. Temari ríe y yo me sonrojo. —Vístete, anda... Bebé hambriento.— Me besa la frente y comienza a rebuscar su ropa.

—¿Tienes que poner "bebé" a todo?— Pregunto poniéndome los pantalones.

—Sí, eso es lo que eres.— Se acomoda el vestido y se arregla el pelo con las manos, dejándoselo suelto.

—Problemática...— Me acerco a ella por detrás y le beso la cabeza, acariciando sus hombros. —Pues éste bebé, te ha hecho gemir hasta correrte.— Sus ojos se abren y noto un codazo en mi estómago.

—¡Idiota!— Escucho antes de que se marchara escaleras abajo.

—"Ésta es la Temari de la que me he enamorado"— Pienso para mí, mientras dolorido bajo las escaleras encontrándome con la mujer más perfecta de mi mundo esperándome en la cocina para hacer la comida juntos.

Yo no quería una mujer ni fea ni guapa, sin embargo ahora estoy con la más hermosa mujer que jamás he visto, y así deseo que sea para siempre.

* * *

_¡Wow! ¿Me quedó demasiado largo? Pensé en partirlo en dos capítulos, pero dije... "**NAAAAH; así está bien**" jajajaja. _

_¿Qué tal os ha parecido ésta segunda parte? Shikamaru es todo un loquillo y aunque Temari estuviera tan a su merced como Shikamaru quería, al fin y al cabo, Temari es Temari. ¡Ella es quien manda! Pero en la cama... Parece que la que manda no es ella._

_¡Ay Shikamaru! Quién fuera Temari para estar debajo de ti, grrr. Como ya sabéis... Tengo una obsesión con éste chico, disculpadme si me notáis demasiado fanática. xD_

_Bueno, quisiera agradecer a muchas chicas el hecho de comentar en el anterior capítulo, ya que me han animado muchísimo a que lo continuara. También a esa persona que añadió la historia a sus alertas, me hizo muy feliz._

_¡Gracias a todas! Espero no haberos decepcionado y que no se os haya hecho pesada la historia._

_¡Un abrazo de chocolate con leche para todos y chocolate negro para rukiamk, que sí que le gusta. ¡Jajajaja_!


End file.
